


Car Wash

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teases Dean while washing the car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

The boys are no longer hunting.  After stopping the apocalypse they decided they have done enough for the world.  So, they settled down together as Sam and Dean Wesson, husbands, in a tiny town where nobody knows of them.  (although, before they settled down, they did check the history of the area, just to make sure, and they still salt their doorways and windows.  Some habits never die.)

It's sunny and hot outside, and Sam is washing the Impala, which is about the only thing Dean trusts him to do to his precious baby.  The garage door is open, allowing music from the radio to pour out into the driveway.  

Sam sees movement from the corner of his eye as Dean steps through the front door quietly.  Sam grins to himself and bends over to get the sponge soapy.  He knows what kind of picture he makes with the cut off jean shorts making his legs look even longer, and his tank top riding up, showing off his tanned lower back.

"You're staring at my ass again." 

Dean just chuckles and stalks over to Sam, who has stood back up and turned to face his brother.  

"Kinda hard not to when you are flaunting it like that."  Sam just grins as Dean leans forward to nip at his lip, then he nudges him away so he can turn back around and continue to wash the Impala. 

"Need any help?" Dean asks, glancing down, again, at his brother's ass.  Hey, it's a nice ass, can you blame him?

"Nah, man, I got this.  Why don't you go get the grill going for burgers?"

Dean gives Sam's ass a sharp slap as he walks away, and chuckles at the squeak that comes out of his brother's mouth.  He completely misses the look in Sam's eyes, though.

Sam grabs the hose and proceeds to start rinsing the car, then inspiration strikes.  He glances at Dean and waits for him to turn back towards Sam after he finishes hauling the grill out.  Once he knows he has his brother's attention, Sam leans over the back of the car, once again "flaunting his ass" for Dean while spraying water all over the car, and himself.  He hears an appreciative hum behind him and knows he's got his brother hooked.  Standing back up, he glances down at his tank top, which is soaking wet at this point, and decides to pull it off.  He hears Dean suck in his breath as he sprays water over himself, getting him all shiny and wet.  

Sam turns to Dean and chuckles at the look of pure lust in his eyes.  He runs his fingers slowly down his chest, watching as his brother follows every movement, then he beckons Dean closer.

"What's the matter, Dean?  Am I gettin' you all hot and bothered?"  Sam says with a twinkle in his eye as he runs his fingers across the waistband of his shorts.

Dean's eyes never leave Sam's hand.  "Yeah, it's definitely getting hotter out here.." he breathes out.

"Mmm, maybe you should cool down?"  Before Dean can react, Sam has the hose up and is spraying his brother in the face.  As Dean is sputtering and wiping the water off his face, Sam moves to the opposite end of the car and watches him, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.  

"Oh, that's it.  You are going to get it!" Dean grumbles when he finally gets his voice back.

Sam just braces himself and snickers.  "You gotta catch me first."

As Dean stalks to the side of the car, Sam makes a dash for the door.  He makes it inside and is rushing towards the bedroom when he hears the front door slam shut and his brother growling.  He knows he won't be able to walk right for days after Dean is done with him, but, it was totally worth it.


End file.
